The Trouble of Valentine's Day
by Sonic2978
Summary: Zelda has trouble thinking of what she should do for Link on Valentine's Day. Zelda, AU


If there was one holiday that Zelda hated, it was Valentine's Day. Okay, hate might be a big word, but Valentine's Day is not a holiday she looks forward to. Granted, she loves doing things for her boyfriend, Link. But every Valentine's Day, she was always worried that whatever she did wasn't good enough, despite what he said.

It was the day before February 14th, the holiday that Zelda looks forward to the least. She always has trouble coming up with something to do for her boyfriend that deemed worthy being given to him. She was pacing in her bedroom repeatedly, desperately trying to think of something.

 _"Ooooh! What would be good enough? Chocolates? No, too generic. A card? No, too boring. Oh, why is this so hard!?"_ She sighed falling back on her bed.

She lied on her bed starring up at the ceiling for a bit desperately trying to figure out what would be a good gift for Link this year. Then, something came to mind. Link has always loved sweets. And whenever she had Link over, she had always baked cookies, pies, cakes, what have you. Simply because he loved sweet treats and he loved her baking and cooking.

Luckily, it was a Sunday in Japan. As a result, there was no school for the day. So she'd be able to spend the day baking. So, the blonde girl excitedly started gathering the ingredients from the cupboards and quickly got to work.

Several hours, she had some delicious looking heart shaped shaped cookies with pink icing. _"Talk about cliche..."_ She thought, but stil smiled happily as she wrapped them in a small red bag. She couldn't wait to give them to him tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

Link and Zelda were in the courtyard of the school, eating lunch. Once Zelda finished eating, she reached into her bag and hid the bag of cookies behind her back.

"Link?" She called his name.

"Yeah?" He looked toward his girlfriend.

Zelda smiled brightly as she handed the small bag toward him. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

He opened the bag up and his eyes shined when he saw the contents. He took a bite of one of them and was instantly in heaven. He gave a sound signaling that enjoyed them which calmed Zelda's nerves.

"I take it you like them?" She asked with a giggle.

"Like is an understatement, Zel." He said with a smile. "I love them."

"Glad to hear it." She pecked his cheek. "I was worried that they wouldn't be good enough to even give to you."

Link looked at her for a moment before he shook his head with a sigh. He lightly placed an arm on her hip and claimed her lips to his. He pulled back moments later and smiled at her lovingly.

"How many times have I already told you?" He said with a crooked smile. "It doesn't matter what it is, I'll love anything you give me on Valentine's Day." He pecked her forehead. "So don't feel so insecure about it, alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

Link brought his girlfriend into a warm embrace and just sat there in silence for a bit enjoying being in each other's arms. But soon, Zelda had an idea. She looked up at her boyfriend with a happy smile on her face.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it and I've decided..." She said sitting up and leaning closer. "That after school, I'm taking you out today and spoiling you." She pecked him on the nose lightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You don't have to-"

The blonde girl cut him off with a soft kiss before pulling away and smiling at him. "I'm not doing it because I have to. I'm doing it because I want to. You're always taking me out somewhere and spoiling me. Please, let me." She asked with a smile on her face.

Link gave a light chuckle giving another crooked smile. "Very well." He gave in, because he knew that once his girlfriend made up her mind, there was stopping her because she had no intention of changing it.

"Good." She pecked him again just as the bell rang for classes to resume. "Come on, let's get back to class."

Zelda was happy that she finally came up with something to make sure she did something nice for her boyfriend. This was a Valentine's Day that she was actually enjoying for once.


End file.
